


10 pm

by losestelia



Series: BROKEN CLOCKS [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: I Do, M/M, Making Out, au where rose doesnt write something nobody needed, car...stuff?, gross adorable love, i blame niall horan, i pity the fool that reads this fic, past hyokyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: sometimes you can be in the backseat of a car outside a wendy’s and things could just happen...





	10 pm

**Author's Note:**

> written in the same universe as '7am'(you don't need to read it to be able to understand though) just slightly in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> [loosely based off of 'slow hands' by niall horan[and by loosely i mean loooooooosely]]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

changyoon always wanted his first time with someone to be special.

he wanted candles down the hallway and rose petals on the bed. he wanted a big fluffy mattress with millions of pillows and all the time in the world. he wanted every second to feel like heaven and every minute to feel like tiny fireworks under his skin. it might be traditional and a bit vanilla but, to him it had always been enough. that’s what he’d been lead to think every first time was meant to be like. that's what he’s been wanting since he was old enough to comprehend sex itself.

but changyoon’s not stupid.

he’s read enough fanfiction to know that sex waits for no man. that you could be in the backseat of a car outside a wendy’s and things could just happen. that was a circumstance changyoon would have liked to never have to find himself in. spontaneity and passion were just never quite his style.

of course, he’s never been a lucky one.

he promised himself he would never visit minkyun at work. he wasn't too fond of the smell of fast food anyway, and the target changyoon worked at was in the same square, there was never any reason to. and there still wasn't any reason then, when changyoon said ‘fuck it’ and waddled his ass over to the crumbling wendy’s that minkyun slaved at and waited patiently outside in the growing darkness. it was well past 10 when minkyun finally emerged, looking at changyoon slumped over a bench like he was an early christmas present. changyoon, unfortunately, can't remember what happened after he ducked into the car and minkyun started the engine. he doesn't even remember how long it’s been now.

so here he is, in the back of minkyuns royal blue honda accord, with his shirt half off and minkyuns tongue basically down his throat.

it’s poetic really.

the way minkyun smells like french fries and heavy cream and his clunky glasses keep slipping off his face. and the way changyoon himself probably smells like plastic and millions of overpriced tubes of mascara. he’d laugh but every time he opens his mouth his words just dissipate into impatient gasps. plus it’s not like his brain is supplying much more than ‘holy shit’ and minkyun’s name over and over. and he’s sure if he voiced anything that would mean minkyun would have to stop kissing him.

which he was _not_ cool with.

minkyun kisses just like he looks; confusing. one minute it's chaste and sweet like mini marshmallows in hot chocolate. then suddenly someone throws like 5 jumbo marshmallows and the hot chocolate is all over your hands and it burns. and you're like ‘no, holy shit, my hot chocolate’ and it’s messy, but you don't hate it.

changyoon imagines it’s something like that.

 

“yoonie, you okay?”

 

changyoon hadn't realized he’d gone rigid with the thought of spilling hot chocolate until minkyun’s concerned voice cut in. changyoon smiled shyly and nodded sitting up, bringing minkyun with him.

“yeah, but shouldn't we talk about this...before?” changyoon gestured vaguely in the area between them, the area where minkyun’s gray manager polo lay slightly dejected. minkyuns skin was tan, every inch dotted with scattered freckles. maybe if changyoon traced them they’d make a pattern or something.

“yeah, my bad. got kind of caught up in-yoonie, you're doing it again.” minkyun snaps slender fingers in front of his eyes until he tears them away from minkyun’s collar bones. changyoon fights off the urge to hide at minkyun’s proud smirk, “right, sorry.”, changyoon folds his hands in his lap, to preserve _some_ dignity, and gives his undivided attention to minkyun’s expressions. all his mannerisms and weird bouncy personality, it's comforting. changyoon’s not really sure why maybe a teeny tiny selfish part of him is just relieved he’s not the most panicky dork on the planet.

park minkyun always finds a way to idiotically outdo him.

“basically, i really really like you-which you know. and if you’re cool with it…” at minkyun’s mime-like hand movements that look like he’s trying to make a shadow puppet or something, changyoon huffs something along the lines of endeared laughter.

“i’m cool with it.”

the word ‘yes’ seems like he’s giving in. like he’s admitting, hand over heart, that he wants to be with minkyun in a way that means so much to him. that’s been like a far-off dream for his entire existence on this pitiful earth. he’s about to commit to something he had no intention of committing to today. he was just supposed to wait for minkyun to get off work so they could get some half-priced shakes from sonic or something. he really didn't think fate would do a 180 and say ‘actually dude, i think you’re gonna lose your virginity today.’. still, by the way minkyun’s eyebrows raise slightly in a question.

changyoon concedes.

“yes. kyun i-” changyoon takes a moment to prepare himself to say the words he’s been saving somewhere in his chest since the day he met this fluffball of a man in the frozen foods aisle of that damned super target. the words that have been trying to forcibly claw their way out of his throat before minkyun even laid a finger on him. he’ll say them even if it kills him.

“i want this.”

_i want you_

is the ending that doesn't make it, the ending that might be for another time. a time when minkyun isn't kissing him again and holding him like a precious flower. when he isn't being so gentle changyoon could cry(but he won’t because it might make minkyun cry too). when he doesn't feel like he wants the car to spontaneously implode just so he can escape the embarrassment that's feasting on his internal organs. when it finally hits him that this is really happening. he suddenly feels like such an adult. like he should go to a fancy restaurant, order good wine and talk about taxes. and for a moment changyoon’s scared that he’s growing up, that this was the last shred of a dream he held from his childhood. now after this he’s just a gay dude that works at target. and minkyun has always just been a gay dude that works at wendy’s. the gay dude that works at wendy’s whose ex-boyfriend is so beautiful changyoon almost cried the first time he saw him. that ex-boyfriend probably didn't bat an eye when he took minkyun’s first time. didn't even consider that maybe changyoon would have wanted it. that he would have wanted just a little more security that he wasn't totally alone in his self-consciousness and panic. all his thoughts suddenly fall out of his head as minkyun kisses down his neck. he sucks lightly where his shoulder connects, understanding changyoon probably doesn't want marks because it's not like he can wear a turtleneck to work in the middle of summer. minkyuns fingers are cold as they dance a path down his torso. like tiny couples at a ball, slowly waltzing over changyoon’s stomach and spinning up the hem of his shirt. minkyun maps the expanse of his skin for what feels like hours. the fact that he’s so calm is also infuriating somehow. changyoon bets his paycheck that minkyun isn't flipping out nearly as hard as changyoon is at this moment. his life isn't suddenly being turned on its head in a wendy’s parking lot. he’d ask him all this but a part of him feels it’s inappropriate to talk during these things.

minkyuns hands leave his hips looking down at him concerned and then a fresh wave of panic crashes onto changyoon with a force that knocks the truth out of him. he confesses to something minkyun only asks with his eyes.

“i've never done this, as you can tell. i’m panicking just a little thinking about how different this must be for you, you had hyojin. and now you have to deal with me.“

“yoonie.”

“i’m sorry, i should've-”

“changyoon.” the force of his voice makes changyoon finally shut up.

when the fuzz of insanity clears out of his eyes he can see minkyun again. his glasses off completely, letting the sultry curves of his eyelids be seen without obstruction. minkyuns front pants button is popped open-and _wow_ , changyoon really hasn't been paying attention, has he. sometimes he hates living in his own head.

he thinks minkyun might hate it a little bit too.

minkyun doesn’t look mad or pained, but he doesn’t look happy either. he thinks the crinkles near his mouth and his brows trying to push together, the way he parts his lips occasionally each attempt making him sigh harshly at no one but himself. impatient; is what changyoon might call it. like he’s looking at a nice pair of shoes through a shop window after hours. he knows he can just go get the shoes when the store opens but, he doesn't want to wait.

“changyoon.” minkyun doesn’t follow it with anything for a few seconds but his mouth stays open.

“you know that i adore you right?”

changyoon was not expecting that. he blushes, thrown a nit off guard at the praise, eyes blinking a few more times than necessary.

“uhm, yes?” a smile cracks at the seriousness in the others eyes and changyoons a little glad.

“well, i do. i think you are the most beautiful thing that i’ve ever seen, i think that i’m actually the luckiest person ever to be in this wendy’s parking lot with you right now.” changyoon thinks he’s smiling but, the neurons in his brain seem to have misfired and all he can do is stare dumbly at minkyun’s earnest expression. trying to mentally capture what might be the most interesting thing that’s ever happened to him.

“i don't want you to compare yourself to hyojin, that was ages ago. i love you now, more than anything else.”

now he really thinks he might cry.

“and i really don't want you to panic, because this is a happy thing. at least i think so. and if you don’t want to do this right now i totally understand, you don't owe me a thing. I know this isn't the most romantic setting for something like this.” minkyun reaches for changyoon's hands and smiles so cutely he can barely breathe.

“i want everything to be as perfect as you.”

okay, he’s crying for real.

normally when minkyun gets into one of his complimenting moods changyoon can usually dodge them by smiling, when he smiles minkyun seems to forget what he was gonna say next. but when he goes to smile all that comes out is a fat ugly sob and more tears come rushing down his cheeks. minkyun laughs, bringing his discarded shirt to changyoon’s cheeks. minkyun tries to coax him to stop but the fond seeping into his voice as he whispers sweet words, just makes changyoon cry even harder. sometimes he wonders what he did to get such a lovable dork of a boyfriend. mostly he wonders why anyone would let such a lovable dork go. minkyun tries placing puckered kisses over his eyelids and that finally makes him giggle a bit. changyoon clutches minkyun’s hands, staring at his dimpled and pretty face for a second longer before he breaks the soft loving bubble that surrounds them,

“can we go home now?”

minkyun nods, pulling on his tear-stained polo and helping changyoon into his own and back into the passenger's seat. as minkyun finally drives out of the general vicinity of the wendy’s changyoon looks over at minkyun whose eyes are glued to the road squinting slightly without his glasses. the air around them is peaceful with the radio playing dull r&b.

minkyun suddenly bursts into hearty laughter, so loud it makes changyoon flinch a little.

“what’s so funny, weirdo.”

minkyun runs a hand through his hair holding it there before letting it flop back over his eyes.

“i just can’t believe we almost had sex at wendy’s.” changyoon squirms at this, now slightly disgusted by the word ‘wendy’s’ itself.

“not _at_ wendy’s,  _outside_ wendy’s.” minkyun clicked his tongue mumbling more to himself,

“big diff.”

changyoon thinks this night might be worthy enough to share with seungjoon at work tomorrow. he thinks this might be something to write in his diary so he can look at it every day. because he, lee changyoon, almost had sex in a honda accord in the parking lot of a wendy’s.

he’s practically a heathen.

he should get another tattoo or something now.

or maybe a tongue piercing.

the thought doesn't scare him.

the thought that it doesn't scare him scares him a little bit, actually.

that he now feels like a real ass adult that has sex with their boyfriend and watches the news like second nature. he may not have lost his physical virginity tonight but his spiritual and mental virginity are sitting abandoned somewhere in that parking lot for sure

ladies and gentleman, this is character development.

“fuck yeah it is.”

minkyun hums to himself, seemingly unbothered by his boyfriends' sudden outburst.

“i wish i could understand you.” minkyun muses when they pull up to a stoplight, reaching over to place a chaste kiss to changyoon’s cheek. a brief flash of mini marshmallows and hot chocolate bring a smirk to changyoon’s lips. because if only people could see the absolute bullshit bouncing around in his sick excuse for a brain.

changyoon holds minkyun’s hand a little tighter over the dashboard.

“no," the light turns green, illuminating minkyun’s perfect smile again,

“i don't think you do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy i apologize sincerely for dirtying up the tag with my nonsense again !!!  
> comments and kudos add approximately 18 hours and 23 minutes to my life and are greatly appreciated.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
